Heart Rates
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: First off I don't get my title either. Anyway when Neji gets hurt in training will this help them learn how the other feels about them. Oneshot and slightly fluffy


Angel:HI THERE!

Lele: RUN SHE'S ON A SUGAR RUSH!

Angel: FORGET IT LELE!

Lele: WHY!

Angel: BECAUSE THIS IS THE INTERNET WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOUR SCREAMS!

Lele: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Angel: MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Gaara: Angel doesn't own Naruto but I will help her MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Gaara and Angel: MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

Lele: Help me!

" What's Happening"

**" inner self"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

Remeber The Naruto Kids are about 19

Heart Rates

Tenten was sitting in a dim lighted room. It wasn't big but just large enough to have a small twin size bed, a nightstand and a few chairs. Her chair was pulled next to the bed where the faint sound of a heart montior was heard.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

" This was all my fault!" Tenten screamed in her head while crying in her hands

Flashback

Tenten was cleaning off her weapons at the Hyuuga compound.She was in clear view of Hinata and Neji training. To the left of her was Hinata's father who was very interested in this battle. Hinata had gotten quite stronger and Neji actually had to use most of his energy. Along with Hinata getting stronger many of the other rookies had changed as well. Naruto and Sakura where dating, Sasuke finally told the world he was gay, Kiba had told Hinata that he loved her, Lee and Gai became Taijustu teachers in Suna two years ago, Shino had opening up a bug museum, Chouji was now partners with Teuchi (AN: ramen guy. It was only a matter of time) and Shikamru and Ino had gotten together.

" You want to stop Lady Hinata?" Neji asked. The only team that didn't have a couple out of it was team Gai.

" Ok" Hinata said walking over to Tenten and her father

" He..hello,father" Hinata said bowing

" Hinata" Hisahi (sp?) said getting up

" Hai" Hinata said still looking at the ground

" Your fighting has gotten better" he said making Hinata look up in shock

" Re..really father?" Hinata said looking her father straight in the eyes

" Yes, but we really need to work on that struddering problem of yours" Hisahi said walking away

" Th..thank you father" Hinata said

'' Hn "her father said (AN: so that's where Neji gets it from)

" Wow Hinata " Tenten said slapping Hinata on the back "That was great!"

" Thank you, Tenten" Hinata said then turning to her cousin added " Wh.. what do you th..think Ne.. Neji" Hinata said

" I have to agree with him. You are improving, but you can be better" Neji said

" Oh...ok" Hinata said walking away

" Where are you going Tenten?" Tenten asked

" I'm going to my language class "Hinata said leaving

" Neji, why would you say that!" Tenten said just as Hinata was out of earshot.

" Say what?" Neji said

" Say '' I have to agree with him. You are improving, but you can be better" Tenten said using air quotes.

" Because it's true" Neji said

" Yeah but you could at least try to help boost her spirit. You and I both know that other than her father Hinata has been trying to get you to accept her as well." Tenten said putting her hands on her hips

" I don't believe in lieing to people" Neji said coldly. (AN: Which American Idol judge does that sound like? If you get it right I might email you a preview of my next story)

" Fine Neji" Tenten said " Well I'm out of here"

" Aren't you going to train with me" Neji said

" Neji you just fought against Hinata. You almost drained" Tenten said

" Still doesn't mean we still can't do some light training" Neji said

" Fine" Tenten said summoning her weapons " But it has to be light"

Tenten found out that day that what she thinks is light and what Neji thinks is light is two completely different lights. His version of light is her version of full on training. And her version of light to Neji isn't training at all, it's as easy as taking candy from a baby. But they are forever going to be like this, complete opposites. Almost like Yin and Yang. After a few hours Tenten saw Neji was at his limit.

" Maybe we should stop" Tenten said

" No" Neji said coldly

" But Neji you at your limit!" Tenten pleaded

" Tenten keep fighting" Neji asked more like demanded

Inside Tenten's Head

_" If I can make him beat me he'll have to stop fighting" Tenten said_

**" How can we do that?" Tenten's inner said  
**  
**"**_ I can run straight to him he'll do his Rotation and knock me out" Tenten said_

**" Man I know this is going to hurt" Tenten's inner said  
**  
Real World

Tenten ran straight for Neji. Neji then started his rotation just like Tenten knew he would. She knew that in two seconds this would all be over. In those two second two things happened. One Neji ran out of charka and he stopped in mid rotation. And two Tenten had finally learn what a bittersweet win means. The sweet part was that she had finally won a match against Neji. The bitter part was that when Neji stopped his rotation Tenten couldn't stop her attack and now Neji had a kunai knife in his chest.

" Oh My Gosh!" Tenten said looking at Neji " Some body help!"

On the Other Side of the Compound

Hinata was sitting with her speech teacher, once again talking about the evils of studdering.

" Some body help!" Hinata heard this and took off running to find where it was coming from.

" Wait Lady Hinata" her teacher said as she kept on running.While searching she saw a crowd gathered around something. She figured this is what was calling out of help. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw Tenten standing in the middle of the crowd crying. Next to her was Neji on a strecter being picked up my two Hyuuga medics.

" Tenten what happened here?" Hinata asked

" He just told me to keep fighting. I told him we should have stop, but he didn't listen" Tenten said crying on Hinata's shoulder

" Calm down Tenten. They should take him to the Hyuuga medican room" Hinata said while dragging Tenten through the already disappearing crowd.

End of Flashback

Hinata was sitting the back of the dim room while Tenten cried in her hands.

" Te..Tenten" Hinata said

" Ye..Yes Hinata" Tenten said still sobbing

" You really do care about Neji, don't you" Hinata asked

" Yes" Tenten said looking at the ground

" Well I can understand" Hinata said

" You care about him too" Tenten said

" Yes, he's my cousin" Hinata said

" Yeah and he's mine training partner and my best friend" Tenten said. Some times she wished that they where more than best friends. But she figured it wasn't meant to be. He was the Hyuuga prodity and she was a lower class girl with too big of dreams. He would never fell the same way about her the way she felt about him.

" I wish I knew what he was thinking" Tenten said stroking Neji's long brown wavy hair.

" Me too" Hinata said looking down at her cousin.

Inside Neji's Dream

Neji was walking along a path. Next to him was the whole rookie 12 (AN: Teams 10, 7, 9 and Gai)

They all looked the same way as they did as when they where 12. As they kept walking they got older and began to take different paths. The first was Sasuke, then it was Naruto this kept happening until only he and Tenten was left. That's when he began to see that even she was drifting away from him. Away from him and beginning on a new path. He tried to run after her but it was like he was running in slow monition. She was almost gone when he screamed out " Tenten I love you!" but she was too far away to even hear him.

She walked straight into the arms of another man hugging him lovely. Neji stood there watching as she planned her wedding to the point when the minister said " You may kiss the bride" At that point his life cracked and fell into pieces having him fall into a black nothingness. He realize that if he didn't tell Tenten his feelings for her he would loose her. He fell onto a cold floor knocking the wind out of him. There in front of him was a picture, expect it was moving and it was blurry.

In front of him he saw Tenten and Hinata getting up about to leave. He walked over to this picture and suddenly became engulfed in light. The next thing he knew he was trying to opening his eyes.

Real World

Tenten was leaving Neji's room when she heard a sound. She and Hinata turned around to see Neji trying to lift himself from the bed.

" Ne.. Neji!" Tenten said walking over Neji in a slight daze

" Hn, since when do you studder? " Neji said

" Neji! "Tenten glomping Neji in a bear hug.

" Promise me you won't ever do that to me again" Tenten said crying

" Promise you'll never stab a kunai into my chest again" Neji said

" Neji, you really scared me today" Tenten said

" How so?" Neji asked

" For a second there, I thought I lost you" Tenten said

" Please you'll never loose me" Neji said as Tenten looked up into his deep snow white eyes.

" I love you Neji" Tenten said

" I love you Tenten" Neji said leaning into kiss her. He would have if Hinata didn't say " Aww how cute" Tenten and Neji just sent her a mini death glare and Hinata took the hint.

" I'm going to tell father that you're awake" Hinata said walking out of the room as Neji and Tenten kissed.

Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep

Neji's heart monitor was basically off the charts now. It got so annoying to him that he pulled off the little suction cup things that was on his chest. Once again everything would had been perfect if Hanabi haven't walked in.

" OMG!" she scream making the couple look at her " OMG Tenten you could have done way better. I mean why would you like someone with such girly hair." she said running out the door.

" Excuse me while I go kill me cousin" Neji said chasing after her.

" Man this family is crazy" Tenten thought as she heard Neji yell " Dumb girly hair you want to say that to my face bitch"

Tenten then left the room, happy. But not before turning off a dumb heart monitor.

Well here you go

Angel: I don't get the title

Katie: Me neither

Micah: Oh well

Angel: Yeah this one shot cleared my writers block so onto

Everyone: NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY!


End file.
